


Happy Birthday Kageyama!

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Kagehina in college [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Except Tanaka lol, Fluff, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Surprise Party, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, drunk people on the streets are scary, it's kageyama's birthday, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: It's Kageyama's birthday and the gang is throwing him a surprise party.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kagehina in college [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557454
Kudos: 84





	Happy Birthday Kageyama!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've been putting off finishing this but turns out I just needed a little time alone to wrap it up.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kageyama woke up to a warm body pressed against his chest. It took him a moment to remember that Hinata had stayed over last night, since it was the weekend.

He sat up and stretched, being careful not to jostle the sleeping boy next to him.

It was 8AM on a Sunday morning. Kageyama got out of bed and realized he needed to clean his apartment soon. He stepped over piles of laundry and dishes and went to make some coffee.  
He settled down on the couch with his mug and turned the TV on.

Shortly after, Hinata woke up, got himself some coffee, and joined Kageyama on the couch. 

“What’re you watching?” 

“Good morning to you too.”

Hinata shuffled closer to Kageyama and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You better not make me spill my coffee,” said Kageyama. He put an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and ruffled his hair.

“Whatcha doing today, Kageyama?” asked Hinata.

“I don’t think I have anything planned. Why?”

“No reason. I don’t have anything either.”

“We can do nothing all day then.” Kageyama leaned further into the couch cushions and pulled Hinata closer to him. 

The two watched TV for a little bit before Hinata got bored. Kageyama wasn’t surprised. Hinata couldn’t focus on one activity for too long, with the exception of volleyball. 

“I’m hungry Kageyama.”

Kageyama sighed. “Gimme a sec, idiot.” He left Hinata on the couch and went to the kitchen to heat up some dumplings he had in the fridge. Hinata came and sat cross legged on the kitchen counter.

“I’m taller than you right now, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama scoffed. The only reason he let Hinata continue on with his stupid antics was becuase, even though Kageyama didn’t like to admit it, it was cute.

The dumplings finished heating up and the two boys returned to the couch to eat. 

“Is there anything to do here except watch TV?” asked Hinata.

“No, dumbass. You’ve been here countless times, you should know that by now.”

HInata pouted. “We could go to my place. We could hang out with Kenma, and Kuroo might be there.”

It was Kageyama’s birthday and it was Hinata’s job to get him out of his apartment so that everybody could come and set up the surprise party they were planning for him. Hinata had a spare key to the apartment, which he had given to Suga, so everything was set.

“Okay. we can go to your place.” Kageyama didn’t care where they went as long as he got to spend some time with Hinata. They barely saw each other, with Hinata spending most of his time on volleyball and working, and Kageyama being in college. They only met up to play volleyball and when Hinata visited Kageyama’s place on weekends.

After they finished eating and cleaning up, they got ready and left the apartment to go to Hinata’s place.

When they got there, Hinata rummaged around in his pockets for a moment, but turned up empty handed. 

“Shoot. I forgot my keys.”

“Is Kenma home?”

“Probably.” Hinata rang the doorbell. It took a minute, but Kenma eventually opened the door.

“Oh. Hey Shoyo.”

Hinata and Kageyama walked inside the apartment. “Sorry for making you open the door, I forgot my keys.”

“It’s fine.” Kenma returned to the living room where Kuroo was sitting on the couch with a video game controller in his lap.

“Hey Shorty, hey Kageyama. Nice seeing you.”

Hinata and Kageyama greeted him before letting him and Kenma go back to their video game and going into Hinata’s room.

Kageyama looked around. “Whoa, it’s been a while since I’ve been here. You’ve changed things up a little.”

Hinata nodded and sat on the bed. “Yeah, I wanted to try something new, just to shake things up. It gets boring having the same things in the same spots all the time.”

Kageyama smirked. Nobody got bored of things easier than Hinata. He sat down beside Hinata on the bed. 

Hinata lay down and put his head on Kageyama’s lap. He just had to keep Kageyama occupied and out of his apartment until 1 o'clock. Easy. 

***

Kageyama woke up. He looked around and realized he was in Hinata’s room. It was just after 10:30. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” He hoped they hadn’t slept too long. 

“It’s about 10:30.”

Hinata got up from the bed and started pacing around the room. Kageyama sighed.  
“Hinata, do you want to go somewhere else?” 

“It’s just, there’s nothing to do here. I’m sorry if this is any trouble.”

“No, it’s fine.” 

They went back to the front door and said goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma before leaving. It was a chilly day and Hinata pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. 

The two walked straight for several blocks before Kageyama stopped. “What are we doing? Are we just walking?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Hinata looked up at him worriedly. 

Kageyama nodded and they kept walking. 

A few minutes later, Kageyama felt Hinata grab onto his arm. A group of drunk people were stumbling down the road in their general direction. 

Kageyama crossed to the other side of the street, pulling Hinata along with him.

“It’s Sunday morning, and a lot of people were probably drinking last night. There’s bound to be some drunk people on the streets. But it’s okay, we’re perfectly safe.”

Hinata nodded. Kageyama took his hand and interlaced their fingers together before they started to walk again. 

“So… Do you remember what day it is, Kageyama?” Hinata asked. He hadn’t wanted to bring up the topic but as long as he didn’t say anything about the party, he was sure it would be fine. 

“Uh, it’s Sunday. Why?” 

“Not the day of the week, stupid. Today is special.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata, confused. “Is there something I’m missing here?”

Hinata sighed. “It’s your birthday, Kageyama. Gosh, sometimes you’re so oblivious.”  
He held Kageyama's hand tighter and waited for his reaction.

“Oh… Yeah, I guess I forgot. Hm.” 

Kageyama hadn't actually forgotten. It was the first thing he had thought of when he woke up that morning, but he had pushed the thought away. He hadn’t really celebrated his birthday in a while, since his parents were always working and he didn’t bring up the subject with the people from school. He was surprised that Hinata had actually remembered even though he had told him so long ago.  
Kageyama smiled, remembering when the team had had that conversation. Hinata had been a little too excited that he was older than Kageyama, and Tsukishima had teased him about his age for a while, even though he was only a little bit older.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice pulled him out of his memories. “Is everything okay?”

“Mm? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about when we were in high school.” 

Hinata smiled and squeezed Kageyama’s hand. He knew he got sad when anyone brought up high school. Everyone thought Kageyama was all tough and heartless, but Hinata knew he was actually a big softie. 

Hinata continued talking. “Are you gonna do anything for your birthday today?”

They stopped at a crosswalk. “No, I don’t think so. I’ll probably just chill at home, like any other day.” Kageyama looked away from Hinata and blushed. “I’m glad I'm spending the day with you, though.” 

Hinata smiled and gripped Kageyama’s coat. “Aw, Kageyama, that was sweet. I love you too.”

“Shut… shut up, dumbass.” 

The light turned green and Hinata pulled Kageyama across the street. 

“Hinata, where’re we going?”

“Wait.” They turned left and Hinata led them into a little cafe on the street. 

Kageyama stood there, speechless. Even though it was a small cafe, all the walls were covered in plants varying from English ivy to wisteria. 

Kageyama felt a small tug on his hand. He looked down to see Hinata smiling apprehensively. 

“Hinata… This is amazing.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend for a second. “Thanks.”

Hinata smiled and they bought drinks from the counter before sitting down at a table in the corner of the cafe. Kageyama slowly sipped his coffee as Hinata chattered on about how Yamaguchi had told him about this place since he and Tsukishima had gone here once. 

“It's really pretty, don’t you think? I’m glad you like it here,” said Hinata. Kageyama nodded at him. 

The two of them stayed in the cafe for a while, talking about volleyball, school and work, and occasionally arguing a bit, like they always did. 

Eventually, Hinata realized that he had no clue what time it was and he didn’t want them to be late to the party. He squirmed in his chair. “Hey, Kageyama, what time is it?”

“It's a little after 12:30. Why?”

Hinata swore in his head. He had completely lost track of time. “Uh, do you wanna go back to your place now? It’ll take us a little while to walk there.”

“Sure, if that’s what you wanna do. It’s no rush, though,” Kageyama said.

Hinata quickly got up from his chair and put his coat and scarf back on. Kageyama followed him out of the cafe. 

It took around 25 minutes to get back to Kageyama’s apartment, and Hinata was stressing about the party the entire way there. He trusted Suga and Daichi to set everything up and make sure everyone got there, but he wasn’t sure if anyone would actually show up. 

They got in the elevator and Hinata pulled out his phone and texted Suga, telling him that they were arriving now. He hoped that it was enough notice. 

When they got to the sixth floor, Kageyama took his house key from his pocket and unlocked the door. “Damn, it’s dark in here.”  
He flicked on the lights.

“SURPRISE!” Daichi, Suga, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima were standing in the apartment.  
There was a cake sitting on the coffee table and streamers hung up. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata. “Did you know about this?”

“Of course. I was the one who planned it, stupid.”

“Is that why you were keeping me out of the apartment all day?”

Hinata nodded. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama on the cheek. “You’re welcome,” he whispered.

Suga went over and hugged Kageyama. “It’s been a while, huh?” He smiled.  
Kageyama smiled back at his fellow setter. 

Daichi came over and clapped Kageyama on the back. “Long time no see. How’s school going?”

“Uh, it’s okay. You know, I’m glad everybody came.”

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s left arm and nodded. “He’s really missed you guys.”

Kageyama pushed his boyfriend’s head back. “Hey, no one told you you could tell them that.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka popped up. “So that means it’s true then? You really did miss us?” asked Nishinoya mockingly.

“Well, we’re here now, so no need to worry!”

Kageyama sighed. Those two were still as annoying as ever. 

Yamaguchi waved and Hinata pulled Kageyama over to him and Tsukishima. 

“Hey guys. Happy birthday, Kageyama,” said Yamaguchi. 

“Thanks.”

Hinata bounced on his toes. “Hey, Yamaguchi, we’re still going for lunch on Tuesday, right?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“You guys go out for lunch together?” Kageyama and Tsukishima asked in unison. 

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. We both have a lot of free time, especially at lunch.” 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. “It’s okay Kageyama, we’re just friends. You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I’m not- I wasn’t…”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Yeah, Tsukki, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

Suga raised his hand in the air. “Guys, we should have the cake before we open presents.” 

Everyone nodded. Daichi cut the cake into eight slices after Asahi insisted he didn’t need a whole slice and would instead share with Noya, who didn’t mind at all.  
Everyone sat down in the living room and ate their cake while chatting quietly.  
Tanaka was bugging Tsukishima about university and Yamaguchi sat beside him smiling and eating his cake.  
Asahi and Noya were sharing their piece of cake and watching Tanaka harass Tsukishima.  
Kageyama was talking to Suga about his studies and volleyball, and Hinata was ranting to Daichi about a rude cashier he met at the grocery store.

Suga’s phone rang. “Ah, sorry, Kageyama. Excuse me for a second.” He went into the other room.

Hinata ran over to Kageyama. “Hey, hey, Daichi said he saw you at the gym on Friday.”

“And that’s important because…?”

“I thought you would want to know.”

Kageyama sighed and ruffled Hinata’s hair. Suga came back from the other room and walked over to Daichi. He bent down and whispered something. He then turned to everyone else.

“I have to leave, but it was nice seeing all of you.”

Noya stood up from the couch. “Is everything okay?”

Suga smiled. “It’s all fine, I just forgot I promised to check something out with Kiyoko and Yachi this afternoon. Sorry for the trouble. Happy birthday Kageyama!” He kissed Daichi on the cheek before putting his shoes on and leaving.

Yamaguchi snapped his fingers after a second. “That reminds me, we have to go too. Tsukki and I are looking for an apartment and we were supposed to visit one today.”

Tsukishima got up and had the decency to put his plate in the sink before he and Yamaguchi left. 

Tanaka laughed. “This isn’t a very good party, is it?”

Daichi hit him. “Tanaka, don’t be rude.” But he could tell everyone was getting restless.  
“How about we open presents now?”

Noya and Tanaka ran to get all the presents. “Open mine first, Kageyama,” said Hinata, squishing himself between Kageyama and Noya. 

Kageyama tore through the wrapping paper and picked up a small box. Inside was a small charm in the shape of the sun. Kageyama looked at Hinata.

“It’s for your bracelet. You still wear it, right?”

Kageyama nodded and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bracelet Hinata had given him on their last day at Karasuno. Hinata attached the new charm to it, right beside the number 9 that was already there.

“I’m curious, why the sun?” asked Daichi.

Hinata grinned. “It represents me, because I’m the sun in Kageyama’s life.”

“Shut up, idiot,” said Kageyama, but he thanked Hinata.

After opening all the other presents, it was already 2:48 and Kageyama was starting to feel drained. Luckily, everyone either noticed that or decided on their own terms that this was a good time to leave. 

“Bye, Kageyama! Bye, Hinata! See you soon!” shouted Noya a little too loud. He and Asahi left the apartment, followed by Tanaka and finally Daichi. 

“Bye guys! It was nice seeing you!” chirped Hinata as they all left. Kageyama closed the door and let out an exhausted sigh. Hinata smiled a little and put his arms around Kageyama's neck. 

“That was nice, seeing everybody.”

Kageyama hummed in agreement and went to sit down on the couch. “Are you going back home, Hinata?”

Hinata scratched his head. “Ah, well… Is it okay if I spend the night here again? Kenma texted me saying that Kuroo is staying over and I thought it would be nice if I let them have some space. I promise I’ll be out of here before your first class starts, and I won’t be any trouble-” 

Kageyama pulled Hinata down beside him on the couch. “Of course, of course.” He nestled his face in Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata fell asleep first, then Kageyama decided to let himself rest too. He had had a good birthday, better than he had in years, and best of all, he had gotten to spend it with Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> ...ya.  
> If I made any grammar/spelling errors or if there is anything wrong in general, feel free to comment and I will fix it right away.


End file.
